Mutants 101
by Michiru2
Summary: A continuing story which each chapter will be told by a different character.
1. ..Rogue..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
By Michiru  
  
How did this all happen to me? Oh, wait, right. I was born. Sometimes it doesn't seem fair. What would I be like if I had been born normal? My foster mom wouldn't have encouraged me to be the way I am now. Distant, not going near people. Keeping to myself. Would I have been a happy, normal flitterbug? The kind that I hold such contempt for now? Talking about clothes, make-up, hair, who-did-what… boys?  
  
No such luck for me, I guess. Ha.  
  
Sometimes I ache for what could have been. But usually I just scoff, and am really grateful that the gaggle of girls giggling as they head down the hall isn't me.  
  
But I'm not normal. I was born a mutant. My power is a doozy. Some have neat powers. Like Kitty, she can walk through things. Walls, or people, or just things. Lance, his power is really cool. Power to move the earth.  
  
Not me. Mine's more dangerous for an individual. I just touch a person and I, for lack of a better term, suck em dry. I take thoughts, memories, emotions, skills… and in the case of mutants, their powers.  
  
I know I'm babbling here, but sometimes you just have to get stuff like this out. And since this is about me, why not?  
  
So, basically, I'm a parasite. I guess I could have called myself that, but it sounds 'icksome' (Finally, a time when Kitty's language is appropriate. Ya know?). The others called me Rogue, and I like it. It suits me.  
  
When I first got to Bayville - Cool Population about 10, Dorky Population all the rest - I was in the Brotherhood. It was cool. The guys were cool, though some had their not-cool moments. Like Freddy when he kidnapped Jean. And Todd… he stinks. But he's got the best sense of humour. Lance is a hunk. Majorly. But you don't see me going gaga over him like Kitty does over boys. Pietro's hot. He got there not long before I left, but we got along ok. When he didn't walk into my room without knocking, that is!  
  
But I guess, while I'm a bad girl, I'm a good girl too. That's enough to send chills down my spine. Me. A good girl.  
  
But the brotherhood did things I didn't agree with. Some things were ok, but other things… nuh uh. And Mystique betraying me was the worst. Finding out that she was the major bad guy and was lying to me all along… I just hate that. The Prof might not tell us anything, but he doesn't lie, or try and fake us out.  
  
I guess I never really introed myself, did I. I'm Rogue. That's spelled r-o-g-U-e, not r-o-U-g-e. Rouge is make up, and I'm certainly not that.  
  
I'm a retired Bad Guy, and am part of the X-Men. It's all right. I get along ok with them most of the time. I like Kurt a lot. He's like an oversized stuffed toy. Makes you giggly, and he's soft and fuzzy. I think Scott's a bit stuffy, but really good looking. I think he likes Jean though. Hey, that's ok. I don't need the hassle. Right? Too bad he's so cute… Le Sigh. Maybe I'll convince myself. Someday.  
  
Anyway, this finally starts just after a Danger Room practice. Todd saw the place once before I showed up, and he thought it should be re-named the… *ahem*  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Room.  
  
Hey, I agree, Todd.  
  
So we're all hot and sweaty. It's been a hard morning, and this is BEFORE school. The Brotherhood have one thing going for them. They can sleep in longer. They don't practice.  
  
Of course, we whupp their asses every time, so maybe that's saying something…  
  
So, like normal, Scott's blatherin…  
  
"I think we could do that in better time if we could just focus our energies on defeating the enemy instead of making it into a fun and games session."  
  
That's Scott. And he's looking at Kurt when he says this. Course, Kurt had some doughnuts in with him, and was trying to get the lasers to cut them in half lengthwise.  
  
"Come on man!" Kurt has this cool German accent. "You haveta admit that it was great! And it WAS practice!" Kurt knew Scott had been talking to him.  
  
"How, Kurt? How could throwing doughnuts around be practice?" Scott looks real serious now.  
  
"I was throwing them so they could be cut perfectly!" Kurt's logic is typical.  
  
"That isn't good practice, Kurt! The Brotherhood isn't likely to challenge us to a game of 'Throw the Doughnut'."  
  
"You never know Scott!" Kurt laughs now.  
  
"Like, I'm really glad we like, totally eat breakfast before we go down there." Kitty, a la Valley Girl. We don't always get along. Like, never, you know? If you could see me now, you'd know I was rolling my eyes.  
  
"Ah need a shower so bad." That's me. Southern hotflower. From Caldecott, Mississippi. And to this day I can't understand why people would like to live where the temperature dips so low.  
  
"You sure do," Evan agrees with me. "OOF!" He adds this after I push him into the wall.  
  
I'm in a worse mood than normal today…  
  
"You're in a worse mood than normal today, Rogue." This is Jean, Super-Goddess, Miss Popularity, Stater of the Obvious.  
  
She the epitome (oooo, big word…) of perfection. Beautiful, smart, nice, great everything, athletic… like totally perfect. Guys drool over her and all adore her.  
  
"Oh, am Ah?" I snarl back, pushing some of the white hair off my cheek. "And why is that?" I ask this, knowing that while she has the power to route through my brain, pick apart what I'm thinking, and tell everyone, she won't. Prof X taught her ethics and morality up the whazoo.  
  
"Probably cause she had to get up at 5 am for a surprise early session because  
  
Scott's a sadistic monster," Kurt piped up. "I know I am. Plus it's a special day," he smiled happily.  
  
I can't help but look at him for that. "Whaddaya mean?"  
  
"It's my birthday!" Kurt crows this.  
  
Everyone crowds around Kurt, congratulating him, asking him why he never mentioned it, etcetera. Me? I leave. Slink away so I don't get messed up in it.  
  
It's just funny. It's my birthday, too.  
  
TBC… 


	2. ..Duncan..

**Warning, themes of homosexuality. If you're uncomfortable with it, please don't read this then write me and tell me that I shouldn't write stuff like this. Thank you.**  
  
  
  
Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Duncan..  
  
by Michiru  
  
Yo, I'm Duncan. Duncan Matthews, that is. Super-Jock extrordinaire. Super male, too, ha ha (seriously). Girls want me. Heck, I'd want me if I were one of them. I'm handsome, built like a football player (then again, I AM aren't I?), and rich. Good ole blond and blue eyed American.  
  
Not that my LIFE is a piece of apple pie. I mean, I have parents. They let me do anything I want. Well, that is, if I stay out of their way, don't embarrass them or basically act invisible when they have their friends over. They give me great cars, lots of spending cash, anything I want. Fun, huh? It doesn't matter too much, as they're usually not around. Father is old money. Add 50 'Os' to that world, old. He doesn't need to work. So him and Mother jet all over the world to fabulous parties, and awesome places. Life is a vacation.  
  
Most kids would give their right arm (not me… it's my throwing arm…) for this life (plus I already HAVE the life… why give up important body parts for it?). I wonder what I'd give up to have a nice normal life? Parents that worried about my grades and if the people I make friends with are a good influence on me?  
  
I'm a 17 year old 'poor little rich boy', and my world is turning upside down.  
  
  
  
Enough of the depressing stuff.  
  
I have a sorta-girlfriend, her name is Jean Grey. Gorgeous lady with great curves. Any normal guy's wetdream. She's one of my two big problems. I go out with her mostly cause I'm supposed to. Big time football player, gorgeous girl, the golden couple. Right?  
  
We-elll… I like her, but I'd much rather go out with one of her friends.  
  
One in particular.  
  
Kurt Wagner.  
  
That's problem number one. See, in my parent's perfect life, I'm a perfect son who'll marry the perfect woman. Because I'm a perfect male. Perfect male, I'll give myself. But there's no perfect woman, because I'm perfectly gay.  
  
Not too Apple Pie, huh?  
  
I think it was gradual, too. Girls never got my attention, but I could say they were attractive. I tried not to think of my attraction to guys, until Kurt came along. I find him really cute, and there's an air of vulnerability that appeals to my testosterone driven self. I sound like a commercial.  
  
Anyway, it's a school day. I don't mind school. There's football, buddies, mystery meat and Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, slow down! Don't run in the hall!!" I hear Scott yell. I look over and see him. He's looking back at Scott, I can hear his laughter as he mocks him. Scott is so mock-able. There's just something about him. Kurt, not Scott. It's hard to explain. He's just so… man, I sound like a 13 year old girl.  
  
He smells good.  
  
I just oh-so-casually step in his way.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Vas?" Kurt blinked rapidly from his position, sitting on the floor. I, being much bigger and heavier, was only knocked back a smidge.  
  
"You ok, Wagner?" I ask in my slightly bored tone. I hold out my hand to him. He reaches his out, then hesitates. I lean over and grab his arm, haling him up. As close to me as possible without it looking weird. "You know, you shouldn't run in the halls."  
  
"Ja," he sighs. "I've been told that. A lot." He runs his fingers through his hair with a bit of a smile. And boy, does he ever smell good.  
  
"Maybe Summers is right about something for a change, huh?" I grin at him. And then I feel it. That thing rear up inside me. The animal, as I've dubbed it.  
  
"Whoa," Kurt takes a step back from me.  
  
I know it turned physical this time. It doesn't always. And while some things have been going on for a long time, it's only started going physical. In the eyes..  
  
"What's wrong?" I play it stupid.  
  
"You're eyes. They…. Changed." He looks startled, but not scared.  
  
Should I mention this problem in a touch more detail? No? Too bad.  
  
Something strange is going on. It's been going on for about a year now. My sense of smell and hearing is a lot better than it used to be. Don't believe me? I'm two floor and half the building away from the cafeteria, and I can smell they're making hotdogs and that soupy chili that I actually like. Scott wears a tiny trace of cologne. Jean wears that a nice perfume, uses a raspberry smelling shave gel, and uses peppermint foot lotion (knew about the lotion cause I saw her buy it, but I can smell it.) And when he's wet, Kurt smells like wet fur. Haven't figured that out yet…  
  
"Changed?" I know they haven't changed back. They've changed few times before, but never in school. They go-"  
  
"They're blue. Bright blue. And… they look like cat's eyes!" Kurt's eyes are wider now.  
  
I close my eyes and mentally pray for it to go away. I force it away.  
  
"Duncan," Kurt says softly, and I hear him step closer, "are you a mutant?"  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
"Hey, Kurt!" Kitty Pryde grabs him away. "What do you want to do for your birthday tonight?"  
  
"How about pizza?" Kurt grins at Kitty.  
  
"Hey, happy birthday," I tell him.  
  
"Thanks, Duncan," he smiles at me as he's pulled away.  
  
  
  
Kurt's birthday, huh? Well, I'll just have to send him something. Anonymously, of course, but what a great way to start a 'secret admirer' thing?  
  
So, those are my two big problems. I'm gay, and I'm a freak of some sort. What was it that Kurt said?  
  
A mutant?  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	3. ..Kitty..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Kitty..  
  
by Michiru  
  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night…  
  
No, seriously, the night my power showed up was dark and stormy.  
  
You see, I'm a mutant. One of those people that are born with some kind of interesting power. I guess in the 1800s we'd all be burned at the stake as witches, huh?  
  
My power's kinda neat, though. I can walk through walls, sink through the earth, if I'm careful, I can walk on air. Though I do have limits. Like, oh, breathing. If I go too deep, I'll smother. And electronics beware. I'm as bad as a jolt of electricity!  
  
Maybe I should have called myself Ghost, but I liked Shadowcat the best.  
  
And I'm the lucky one in my group. I have a boyfriend. His name is Lance Alvers. While we got off to a rocky start (I made a funny, ha ha!) I can truly say persistence pays off. As in, he bugged me to the point where I gave him a chance. And as he's really cute, and can be really sweet, I don't think I did too badly. Only one problem… he's 'the enemy'. At least I don't get too much grief over it.  
  
Anyway, to get onto the subject at hand, it's a beautiful day at school, I'm going on a date tomorrow with Lance, and today is Kurt's birthday. Oh, and I just saved him from Duncan Matthews.  
  
"Wow, Kurt, what were you doing talking to him?" I murmur as I pull him away.  
  
"I literally ran into him, Kitty," Kurt says. "But, I just found out something wild! Duncan's a mutant!"  
  
"Kurt, are you ok?" I give him a look that says I think he's flipped his lid.  
  
"I'm fine, Kitty! But-"  
  
"Hey, y'all," Rogue drawls. Her accent is kinda cool. Her sense of style is completely wigged out.  
  
"Hi, Rogue. Maybe you'll believe me! I just found out Duncan is a mutant!" Kurt seems obsessed with this notion…  
  
"Duncan Matthews? First class male idiot?" Rogue smirks.  
  
"He-ey…" Kurt frowns as her comment sinks in.  
  
"Hey there girlfriend!" Risty comes up behind Rouge. Risty's kinda cool, actually. Don't know why she'd want to hang around with Rogue. She drops something silky and green over Rogue's shoulders. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Whoa… Birthday?  
  
"How'd ya find out about that?" Rogue sounds only slightly sulky. She's fingering that scarf with a bit of pleasure.  
  
"Oh, you know. Got sent up to the office not long ago, and the secretary wasn't there, so I went snoopin. I was hoping to find out your real name, but all I really found was your birthday. You know, you're listed as Rogue in the school files?" Risty chattered cheerfully, not noticing the stunned looks on Kurt's and my faces.  
  
"Rogue! Your birthday is today, too! Wunderbar! Why didn't you tell us!" Kurt looks happier.  
  
"Oh, is your birthday, too, Kurt? Happy Birthday to you too," Risty pipes up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Kurt repeats his question, not exactly ignoring Risty, but not exactly paying attention to her.  
  
"Why should Ah?" Rogue frowns. "S'not exactly everyone's business, right? An besides, ya wouldn't a gotten all the attention ya got if everyone knew bout me, too."  
  
"But it's so cool! Both of us born on the exact same day! What are the odds on that?!" Kurt looks so excited.  
  
"Pretty good, actually. There are thousands of babies being born every day," Rogue says to Kurt derisively.  
  
Kurt's face falls. I could kick Rogue right now. She can be so mean and for no reason either! It's like, she takes out her anger for not being able to touch others on the people around her. If she knew we loved her anyway, would be so nasty? We don't care that she can't touch people. It makes me mad. Someone like her that can't touch has tons of people that love her, and she's upset. And then there's someone like Lance who can touch, and until recently, he had no one to love him at all. I can understand HIS anger.  
  
And on top of it all, she KNOWS that saying stuff like this will hurt Kurt. And he looks hurt now.  
  
"I just thought it was neat," Kurt murmurs softly.  
  
"Lighten up, girl!" Risty gives Rogue a light punch on the arm. "It is pretty cool. You can have joint parties, and pretend you're brother and sister!"  
  
"Whatever," Rogue says in that tone we all hate so well.  
  
"I'd better find Scott," Kurt hurries away quickly.  
  
"That was SO mean, Rogue," I turn on her, looking angry. "Even for you!"  
  
"Big deal, like Ah care," Rogue snarls at me, then walks away.  
  
I just stand there looking stupid.  
  
"Wonder what's eating her," Risty has a puzzled tone.  
  
"Nothing. She's just like that," I tell her with a sigh. "We'd better get to class," I add, and head for the classroom, not looking to see if she'd follow.  
  
Hmm. Wonder what's bothering Rogue?  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	4. ..Scott..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Scott..  
  
by Michiru  
  
  
  
All I can do is stare.  
  
I'm thinking he has gone temporarily insane.  
  
That can be the only reason, right?  
  
Why else would Kurt be babbling to me?  
  
In German?  
  
"Kurt?" I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please. Slow down. I can't understand a word you're saying. And please. Speak English," I add with an accompanying comforting smile.  
  
It's my job to be comforting. And strong. And always there for my friends and teammates, no matter what. That's because I'm the leader of the X-Men So, on the field and off, I must be strong and unswerving in my goals and ideals in order.. let me guess? You're asking me to shut up?  
  
I guess I'm too serious sometimes. I just don't want to let anyone down. And I have so many people counting on me. It can be a bit unnerving on a kid my age. So I have to stay focused. Even if it does mean I'm a bit 'stiff'.  
  
Kurt nods to me and takes a deep breath. "In order of discovery," he tells be more calmly, and more importantly, in English. "Duncan Matthews is a mutant."  
  
"Kurt," I say slowly. "I'd like you to please use English."  
  
"I AM using English, Scott!" He cries.  
  
"I understood everything until you said 'mutant'."  
  
"Duncan IS," Kurt said more firmly. "I saw it! It was freaky, Scott. His eyes… they changed. They looked… well, like cat's eyes. Really blue, though. The slitted pupils. He's a mutant."  
  
"Maybe you were imagining it?" I'm having a bit of trouble wrapping my tired brain around this concept. After Trig, even picking what you want for lunch can be a bit mind numbing, but this is definitely bigger than fish sticks or meatloaf.  
  
"Nein," He shook his head vehemently. "I did not imagine it. They changed for at least 10 to 20 seconds, then went back. They were b-l-u-e."  
  
"I'll have to talk to the professor about this," I tell him, chewing on my lower lip.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier is basically my guardian. I was orphaned in a plane crash several years ago. I lived in an orphanage until just the previous year when my power showed up, and flipped out on me. He showed up to take me away to his institute. Which was good for me, since nobody wanted to go near me after the 'accident'. You know, the one in the paper where part of the hospital wall in the room I was in blew out?  
  
The Professor actually paid the damages, took me home, and found a method in which I could see. I'm eternally grateful. He even found my brother, whom I thought was long dead. I think of him like a father. I don't tell him, but he probably knows, seeing as he is a telepath.  
  
And big plus… He found Jean Grey and brought her to the institute, too. Wow. She is definitely the girl of my dreams. Too bad she going out with the same jer- uh, Duncan that we're talking about now.  
  
"Ok, Kurt, I will talk to him about it this afternoon," I repeat with a nod for emphasis.  
  
"Good," Kurt nods back. "And the other thing. I just found out," Kurt takes on a more unhappy cast.  
  
"What's that, Kurt?" I ask him, looking concerned. For the 'class clown' to be sad means something bad.  
  
"I just found out that it's Rogue's birthday today," he tells be sadly.  
  
"Really?" I know I look surprised, but then hey, I am!  
  
"Ja," he sighs. "She doesn't seem too happy about it, and made fun of me," Kurt most certainly looked unhappy.  
  
"You know the way she is, Kurt," I tell him gently. "She tries to make other people hurt when she's upset. She seems to care the least when she cares the most."  
  
"You think that she cares?" Kurt asks me hopefully.  
  
"Sure I do. Maybe she just thinks that nobody would have believed her if she said it was her birthday after you just announced yours," I tell him, pretty sure that that was it. It seems a Rogue-like thing to do. I knew for a fact that she liked Kurt. They always seemed to have a pretty good relationship. "She'll have to go to the party tonight," I tell him, with the glimmering of an idea. "Let's make it a joint party, but not tell her it is?" I ask him this, knowing that this will effect his party a great deal.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Ever personable Kurt lights up. "We'll tell everyone, but ask them not to mention to Rogue they know, and then we can surprise her!"  
  
I give Kurt a grin. "We'll have to buy her presents. I'll ask Jean to contact all of the X-Men and tell them about the party changes. And to not mention to Rogue that they know it's her birthday."  
  
"She's going to SO hate us for this!" Kurt chortles evilly.  
  
"Yeah," I grin back. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	5. ..Kurt..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Kurt..  
  
by Michiru  
  
Maybe I haven't had the advantages others have had. I never went to school, the dentist, the doctor. I didn't get to go shopping, or to go eat at any kind of restaurants. Movies were practically unknown except for on television. My parents taught me my studies, they made sure I always brushed and flossed my teeth. My mother gave me my haircuts, and my father gave me the best check ups available.  
  
But I really don't think I was at a disadvantage, either. I always knew my parents weren't my 'real' parents. But they looked after me, and they loved me very much. They had a good big piece of land, so I was able to play outdoors in the fields, by the river, in the trees.  
  
And I think if they weren't my real parents, and Mystique is, there should be a redefining of what makes a parent your 'real' parent.  
  
Finally in the end, they couldn't do anything more for me. There was nothing more they could teach. And they knew I needed to get out among real people. So when the Professor contacted them, they felt it was the best decision.  
  
I miss them terribly, but I'd not give up any of this for the world.  
  
Except maybe cleaning the X-Jet…  
  
Finding out that one of my friends has the same birthday as I do was incredible. Too bad she didn't think so. Rogue and I usually get along. She gets along with Scott and me the best. She has troubles with the girls a lot., but I think she still likes them… I think… I don't know.  
  
I like everyone. I like to spend time with my friends and do all the things that I never got a chance to do before. I love to have fun, I love to party. Scott thinks I'm too clownish. Well, I think he's too serious. I guess we're good for each other.  
  
Scott had a great idea for the party everyone's planning for me. Making it a double party, but for Rogue, it'll be a surprise. I don't mind. I don't need the limelight to have fun. I don't mind sharing with her.  
  
Some of them might wonder why I didn't say anything at first.  
  
I just didn't want to make a production of it.  
  
So, you might ask, why did I tell?  
  
Easy. I was just so excited about it I had to!  
  
So, even though I'm a bit down about Rogue being down on it, I'm a bit happier because of the party.  
  
"Hey, Kurt," I hear someone call my name. I look over to see Duncan at my locker. Now THAT is something that's perking my curiosity. Duncan… a mutant…  
  
"Duncan," I head over.  
  
"What was it you called me?" he asks me quietly, coming forward. His eyes have done that thing again. They're vivid blue, and look like the eyes of a cat.  
  
"A mutant," I tell him, staring. I've never seen eyes like that before. "It means you have what they call an X gene. It causes a mutation, but nobody knows what that will be until it manifests itself," I tell him urgently.  
  
"A mutant," he says, sounding faraway.  
  
"Ja," I nod. "What is it that you do?"  
  
"Do?" He gives me this blank look.  
  
"You don't know, do you?" I look at him sympathetically. "You should go visit the professor. He may be able to help you find out."  
  
"So I'm… a freak?" Duncan's face clouds over.  
  
"Nein!" I protest. "You're no more a freak than a guy who can juggle more than three things!"  
  
"I can't juggle at all," Duncan smiles at me.  
  
For some reason, this smile makes my heart beat harder, and a flush comes to my cheeks. "You know what I mean," I tell him softly.  
  
"How do you know so much about this?" He asks me this, his eyes shifting back to normal.  
  
"Because," I start, looking away. "I… I am also a mutant. There are much more mutants in the world now than most people would dream. It's basically the wave of the future," I shrug with a small smile. I find myself liking the look he's giving me. Wondering what he would do if I showed him my true self. I knew that some people were more tolerant, but Duncan had never struck me that way.  
  
"You're like me?" Duncan looks at me, eyes widening.  
  
"Uh uh," I shake my head. "There are so many different types of mutants that there is so exact double. Like Jean…" I stop, horrified.  
  
"Jean's one of these mutants?" he looks at me, slightly curious.  
  
"I think the best for you would be to come home with me and talk to our professor. He could explain things so much better than I could," I nod.  
  
"So I get to follow you home like a lost puppy?" Duncan chuckles softly. The sound of that laugh makes my stomach do a flip. What is wrong with me? I know I've noticed boys before. I don't hide it from myself. But I've never really noticed Duncan. And he's Jean's boyfriend!  
  
"No," I frown at him. I know my eyes are amused, though.  
  
"I'll follow you anywhere you want to take me," his voice has dropped to a huskier tone, that sends a heat through my body.  
  
"Duncan..." I murmur.  
  
He reaches for my cheek, when it hits me. I can't let him touch me! Stepping back with a nervous laugh, I run my fingers through my hair. "We'd better get going, huh?"  
  
Was he going to kiss me? Would I have let him? Right here, in the hall of school? The people were thinning out, but the hall still had people in it! Would I have let him?  
  
I think I would have….  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	6. ..Rogue II..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Rogue II…  
  
by Michiru  
  
  
  
It's been a crummy day. No doubtin it. And hey, it just got weird, ta boot. It's the end of the day, I'm standing at my locker, and I know I look like a fool, my mouth hanging down to my feet, my eyes bulging out…  
  
Here's the thing. I just got a note. Asking me to please meet after school at the football field. As the season has ended, nobody'll be there, I know. But who signed the note has shocked me beyond all reason.  
  
Mystique.  
  
And the day HAS been crummy. After the revelation of my birthday to Kurt and Kitty, they obviously didn't tell anyone, because it hasn't been mentioned to me. I was kinda hoping for some birthday wishes… I know it's silly seeing as I didn't tell anyone, but I just hoped…  
  
This is such a shock. But I'm going. I have to find out what she wants. I'm better at taking care of myself now. I know she's a better fighter, but if she makes a move on me, I'll try an drop her any way I can.  
  
Making up my mind, I move out.  
  
  
  
The football field squelches under my feet. It rained all day and night yesterday, and it remained overcast today.  
  
And I'm starting to think I was hasty. But I can see her standing at the goal post. I don't want to seem like some afraid little kid, so I stomp (squelch) over.  
  
"Mystique," I say coldly.  
  
"Hello, Rogue," she says to me, pulling back her cloak.  
  
I take a step back. "Ye're changed," I stare at her. She looks more… seductive, and young. She looks more like Kurt with her hair and teeth and eyes than ever. Her ears are pointed as well. She looks elfin.  
  
This is what I was left with after Magneto's machine," she nods to me.  
  
"But Sabertooth, Scott and Alex all changed back to normal!" I exclaim.  
  
"Perhaps because of my shapeshifting abilities I never went back to the way I was. I don't mind it so much," she smiles at me, and chuckles.  
  
"Why did ya wanna see me?" I ask her, changing the subject.  
  
"Today is yours and Kurt's birthdays. It's time I told you the truth about yourself," She pushed the cloak back and stepped forward. "I know who your parents are, Rogue. I know who the members of your family are."  
  
I look at her suspiciously. "How?" I ask her.  
  
"I've had an interest in you for quite some time. I've known Irene for many years. I'm the one who put you with her, so she could take care of you."  
  
"And raise me to be a puppet of Magneto?" I ask bitterly.  
  
"Not at first," she shakes her head. "More to keep you safe."  
  
"Why," I demand looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Because I cared about you, Rogue. You're my daughter."  
  
I do the only thing a kid in my situation could do.  
  
I laugh at her.  
  
"Ya gotta be jokin!" I laugh. "Ah ain't yer kid!"  
  
"Yes," she nods slowly. "You are. Kurt and you are twins."  
  
I blink rapidly. Twins? Me and the fuzzy elf? The big blue bellybutton-lint-ball? "Ye're lyin," I say slowly.  
  
"No, Rogue," she shakes her head. "I can even give details of your life as you grew up. I was there quite often as a 'friend' of Irene's. The one who brought you presents of dolls and clothes from around the world."  
  
"No," I shake my head, trying to tune her out. She COULDN'T be my mother! "Ya tried ta KILL me!"  
  
"You know better than anyone how I wasn't really in my right mind at the time," Mystique has a beseeching tone in her voice. She really wants me to accept this! "I was angry."  
  
I'm starting to freak out now. "Ya can't be my mother," I repeat. "Irene says Ah was left on the doorstep."  
  
"I told her to tell you that. At the time it seemed the best way, Rogue," she says to me softly.  
  
"No," I whisper. Her? My mother? Kurt being my brother, this I can accept. Much easier. I actually LIKE Kurt. But her? Now I truly understand how Kurt felt and still feels.  
  
"Rogue--" she begins.  
  
"Ah don't wanna hear it," I interrupt with a snap. "You might be my biological mother, but ya ain't nothin but a traitor ta me."  
  
She seems to deflate as (hood!) I finish this statement.  
  
"You're too much like I am to accept this," she says quietly.  
  
WHAT did she say?!  
  
"Ah am NOT ANYTHING like y'are! Ah'm NOTHING like ya! Ah am NOT a nasty, selfish, deceivin, rotten person like ya! Ah would NEVER do ta my kids what ya did ta Kurt n me!" I yell this at her, and then I know I believe.  
  
I know I'm hers. It just clicks. I'm surprised I hadn't picked it out of her head. But then, maybe I did in a subconscious way, cause it has the ring of truth to it. Maybe more like a carillon of truth…  
  
"Rogue, I want to try and be a mother to you and Kurt. I want to get together with your father. I hoped you would help me," she tells me.  
  
"How could Ah help ya with anythin like that?" I demand, looking angry.  
  
"Because you live with him," she says to my uncomprehending brain. "It's Logan."  
  
"Yer so kiddin," I say flatly. "And even if ya weren't, Ah can't see why ya'd think he'd ever hook up with ya."  
  
"It was a long time ago. Tell him that Mystique remembers Paris, and does he?"  
  
"Ah ain't tellin him nothin," I growl, and stomp away.  
  
I run back to the school, ignoring her calling me back. This is obviously one of the worst days in my life.  
  
"Hey there, why are you still here?" I hear rapid-fire speech behind me.  
  
"Hallo, Pietro," I sigh, still walking.  
  
"You weren't in detention hall," he pushes on.  
  
"Nope," I say, deciding to freak him out. "Ah was havin a chat with Mystique."  
  
"You're kidding!" he cries zipping in front of me.  
  
"Do Ah look like Ah'm kiddin? Now, Ah have ta get home so Ah can get ready fer Kurt's dumb ole birthday party," I tell him, and push by him. I guess he's pretty freaked because he doesn't follow me.  
  
I have to tell Kurt. But the real question is, do I tell Logan…  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa.  
  
Most of the brilliant idea come from the RPGs that Haruka and I do, so don't just blame me, huh? 


	7. ..Duncan II..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Duncan II...  
  
by Michiru  
  
  
  
Ah, this is the life. Cruisin down the highway, wind blowin in my hair, The guy of my dreams sitting in the passenger seat of my car, laughing at my lame jokes.  
  
That's right, Kurt is in my car, and I'm driving him home. Cool. He wants to take me home to meet his Professor Xavier because he says I'm something called a mutant.  
  
Wild, huh?  
  
But, hey, I'm up for any wild ride. Especially if I get to be closer to Kurt.  
  
I love his accent. It's pretty sexy.  
  
Did I mention that this is so sweet?  
  
"So," I speak up again, "what exactly do you think I can do?"  
  
"Well," he frowns slightly, "whatever it is, it's to do with cats. Your eyes were most definitely cat like." He brightens up (cutely), "Do you ever want to scratch furniture, or rub against people's legs?"  
  
"Other than yours?" I flirt.  
  
"Uh.. w-w-well," he stutters.  
  
"Not really," I grin over at him as I pull up to the gates of the mansion. "But I like to take naps in the sun, and my sense of hearing and smelling is pretty good."  
  
"Oh," Kurt says faintly.  
  
"Yeah," I tell him, bringing the car to a stop. "You certainly smell good."  
  
"I-I-I-I d-do?" Kurt stutters again.  
  
"Uh huh," I give him my best smile. "Really nice. And I can tell your heart is beating really fast right now."  
  
"We'd better go inside," Kurt says quickly, a flush heating his face. He grabs my arm.  
  
A sudden darkness, a funny twisting feeling in my head finds me in the house, a bit of purple smoke around me and Kurt.  
  
"What the-" I exclaim in surprise as we appear.  
  
"Kurt!" Scott cries. He's standing with some bald dude in a wheelchair. The bald guy is giving Kurt a pretty strange look, I tell you.  
  
"Kurt, would you mind explaining yourself?" The dude asks Kurt in a deceptively mild tone. I smell that he's a bit annoyed at our interruption, and perhaps something else. Like maybe Kurt showing me his cool power. Wow… going where you want in an instant… Now THAT would be an awesome thing to be able to do!  
  
"Professor, this is Duncan Matthews," Kurt looks so cute with that hangdog expression. "I thought he should meet with you, sir. I found out that Duncan's a mutant!" Kurt says this in an almost breathless way, as if it might get him off the hook. Who knows? It might.  
  
"You told him about yourself?" Scott looks a bit outraged, his tone incredulous. Scott's always been a bit full of himself…  
  
"For the most part," Kurt hedges slightly. Wonder what he DIDN'T say?  
  
"Hello, Duncan. I am Professor Charles Xavier. This is my institute," the bald dude begins. "I take in young mutants and help them deal with and learn to develop their powers. What sort of power do you have?"  
  
"I, uh, don't really know," I say a bit hesitantly. What CAN I tell him? I smell stuff? My eyes go flippy once in awhile? "Kurt seems to think it's something to do with cats."  
  
"You really think-" Scott begins when a man walks into the room.  
  
He smells like an animal. A very dangerous animal, the kind that would not hesitate to rip my throat out if he took it in his head to do so. I find myself kind of wary, but not really afraid, like I know I could defend myself if I need to, but I certainly wouldn't want to attack him.  
  
"Charles," Danger-Man says, "we're going to need to replace…" Oboy. He's noticed me.  
  
He looks over at me, his eyes narrowing. He's kind of short but really powerfully built. He takes a step toward me, and my hackles raise. That's basically the best way to describe it. The little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I start to growl deep in my chest. I barely notice Kurt's look of surprise.  
  
Huh?  
  
What?  
  
Growling?! I stop growling, and look surprised.  
  
The look on Scott's face is worth it, though.  
  
Where'd you get this one?" The man chuckles.  
  
"Kurt brought him home, Logan," the professor smiles.  
  
"He's a mutant," Kurt supplies helpfully.  
  
"I can tell, Elf," Logan gives him a smile.  
  
"Really?" Kurt gives Scott a triumphant smile.  
  
"Well, so far this has been an interesting day," the professor laughs. "Especially for interru-"  
  
"There ev'ryone is," Rogue walks in, interrupting the professor.  
  
"Yes," he sighs.  
  
"Ah saw Mystique," she announces. The silence that ensues is as much an indication that this is a big deal, as the tension that suddenly fills the room.  
  
Cool.  
  
"You saw mother?" Kurt looks stunned.  
  
"Yep," Rogue nods. "Pretty freaky. She left me a note in my locker that she wanted ta talk ta me after school. Ah went out an met her. Ah guess ole Buckethead's machine musta done somethin ta her in the end, cause she looks a lot dif'rent. Lot more like ya look Kurt. But it was most def'nitely her."  
  
She turns toward Logan. "She had a message fer ya," she regards Logan with a strange look. "She says she remembers Paris, an wants ta know if ya do too."  
  
Logan gets a shocked look on his face. "Paris," he murmurs.  
  
"Yup. An, right, Kurt. She dropped a big bomb on me about ya. She says we're related."  
  
"Vas?" Kurt blinks in surprise.  
  
"Yep. Seems like were siblins. She's my mother too."  
  
"VAS?!" Kurt yelps.  
  
"Yer my twin brother."  
  
Wow, I'm glad I'm here. This is better than a soap. Scott's looking pretty bamboozled, the professor's eyes look like they're about to fall out, and Rogue looks pretty satisfied.  
  
"Oh, an Ah got somethin even bigger." She gets this very strange, rather dark smile as she turns to Logan. "Yer our father."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	8. ..Scott II..

Mutants 101 

..Scott II..  
by Michiru 

    How do I explain in words what just happened here? Lance decided to 
drop in for a moment and shake up everything? No, he wasn't here, but he may as well have been. 
    "You're so joking!" Kurt yells. He looks really freaked. 
    "Holy," I gasp. 
    "That's what she says," Rogue answers Kurt. 
    "This is almost too incredible to be true," The professor even looks 
thrown. 
    I notice how Rogue watches Logan. She's been pretty touchy lately and I 
wonder how she's taking all this. She seems ok, but with girls, seems isn't always what you get. I know I wish I could do something to help her. 
    "That little bitch, "Logan growls. "How could she do this to you?" 
    "She ain't lyin.... Dad. Ah've been in her head. It's all true," Rogue tells 
him in this really strange tone. Kurt looks kinda faint now, and Duncan looks as if he's really enjoying this. 
    Jerk. 
    Logan's paled a bit. Trust Rogue to make a production out of even a big 
thing like this. She could have talked to him in private... 
    "I have to go and find her," Logan stalked out.. I see Rogue nod slightly, 
an unreadable look on her face. I kind of think that Logan just failed some kind of test. I wish he had stayed to talk to Kurt and Rogue first. They're more affected by this than Mystique. 
    "Thought so," she murmurs softly, and I don't think anyone else heard 
her. 
    "Logan's my.. he's our father?" Kurt looks totally freaked. 
    Duncan touches his arm gently, looking a bit worried for Kurt. Go figure. 
Maybe he's not an alien after all... 
    "By blood only, Kurt," Rogue informed him before stalking out. Probably 
going to call Risty. 
    Hey, Kurt, I know this is probably a bad time," Duncan says softly. 
    Kurt answers by hugging Duncan tightly, burying his face in the jerk's 
chest. Duncan puts his arms around him comfortingly. Definitely freaky. 
    "Excuse me," I say quickly and hurry out, hopefully to find Logan. 
    I run down the hall, passing Jean. I almost stop. 
    How could I not stop? She's so incredibly... Wow. Yep, she's incredibly 
wow. And hey, if Duncan decides to go for Kurt, more the power to him. He'll leave Jean alone and maybe, just maybe, **I** will have a shot!!! 
    But I speed by her anyway, and head outside. 
    "Logan," I yell, as I see him going into the garage. 
    Ok, great. He's stopped and looks over at me. 
    "Logan, can I talk to you for a sec?" 
    "Can't it wait, Scott?" He looks a bit snarky. Hey, it's a good word for it! 
Even if it doesn't really exist. "I have to go find Mystique." 
    "Do you believe Rogue?" I ask, probing. 
    "Scott, when we get right down to it, Rogue is what I'd consider a 
selective telepath. Her power is unquestionably psychic in nature. She can see completely into a person if she so desires, and can touch them. And things that she might not remember right away can sometimes come out in other ways. Case in point, remembering what happened to Kurt. 
    "If she believes Mystique, then I won't dispute it." 
    "So, it's possible," I probably have a really dumb look on my face. 
    "Yeah, it's possible, Scott," Logan nodded. "Many years ago, Raven and 
I lived together in Paris. Not for very long, but I'm sure it was long enough." 
    "So, maybe, instead of going off on a wild goose chase, looking for a 
woman who won't be found unless she wants to be, maybe you should concentrate on something a bit more important, a little closer to home?" I ask him in a faintly suggesting tone.. 
    Logan gives me a really weird look. 
    The look goes on long enough that I begin to feel really uncomfortable. 
    I mean, REALLY. 
    "I think you might be right," Logan nods slowly. 
    "I am?" I ask stupidly. 
    "Yeah, kid," Logan gives me that little grin of his. He walks away 
    Wow. I convinced him, somehow... 

TBC  
**Disclaimer**  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	9. ..Kurt II..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Kurt II...  
  
by Michiru  
  
  
  
I have decided that I shall write a book. I will call this book "Life Stinks and Other Crap". I will outline within this book how I realize that life is utterly not fair and how I seem to have been selected to have several people's share of unfairness.  
  
Such as this…  
  
Not only have I been born a mutant, I was born BLUE, with only three of the prerequisite five fingers on each hand, and two of the five on each foot, but I'm covered in FUR and I have a TAIL. Talk about unfair! (We will ignore the fact that I AM pretty cute, and I have AWESOME hair!!)  
  
Let's take this plethora of unfairness further. My mother. Not the one I grew up with, but the one that I have the unfortunatness of having been my natural mother. She is a blue skinned, insane, homicidal maniac, who has the power to be anyone she wants to looks like. Why wasn't I born with this power? Who knows.  
  
Now add in the fact that I only found this out pretty recently. And she's one of my enemies. If I were a normal kid, I would shoot myself!!  
  
Now we get to the revelations of today. I have a sister. She's very moody, can be sarcastic and hostile and looks like a vampire. She certainly could have used my cheerfulness as she grew up. Though actually, it's kind of cool to know Rogue's my sister. We always did get along pretty well.  
  
Hey, did I mention she's my TWIN sister? No? Well, she is.  
  
Great family resemblance, nein?  
  
But she's probably the best thing out of this whole mess. Really.  
  
Now we'll add in the father of my life. Another revelation of today. I would have been thrilled except for one thing. He was not. Definitely not a good reaction when he found out he had twins.  
  
I always liked Logan, and thought he liked me. Obviously I was wrong.  
  
Anyone have a gun? I think I've changed my mind about shooting myself…  
  
  
  
So, anyway, I've decided that this book will have a picture of me on the dust jacket. People will think it just a publicity stunt, but hey, whatever sells the book  
  
"Dollar for your thoughts."  
  
That's Duncan. He's got that awesome smile that's giving me shivers.  
  
Good, another thing for the book. I seem to be bi-sexual. My future fans are going to love this book, I tell you!  
  
"Just thinking about what happened today," I sigh. He was there, so he does know (Read the last 2 chapters -- of this story, not my book -- if you want to know more. I don't narrate them, but they're good anyway…).  
  
"I guess it was pretty upsetting, hm?" Duncan asks, looking concerned. I'm giving him a tour while the Professor calls his parents. Seems that since Duncan is a mutant, he gets to stay here for awhile to hone his powers – once we find out what they are, anyway…  
  
"Oh, most definitely," I nod emphatically.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kurt. This is a crappy day for this to come out," he says solemnly. Mein Gott, he is cute!  
  
"It's not that bad. I knew that Mystique… you'd know her as Principal Darkholme by the way … I knew she was my mother. I didn't know about Rogue, but I really don't mind. We've gotten along pretty well, actually. She only gets along with me and Scott to tell the truth."  
  
He reaches out and gives me a one armed hug. Very nice, I may say. How in the world did I get him interested in me?  
  
"Did I mention wishes for a happy birthday?" he asks me.  
  
"Uh, I can't remember," I play along.  
  
"I hope you have a very happy birthday, Kurt," Duncan smiles softly down at me.  
  
Mmm, I think I'm turning to putty now.  
  
"What would you like as a present?" He asks me. He has one hand cupped at the small of my back, the other one touches my cheek.  
  
"You don't have to get me anything," I tell him quietly, leaning into his caress. I close my eyes and just enjoy the sensation.  
  
"I insist," he murmurs.  
  
So this is where 'IT' happens. The moment all you vultures have been waiting for. (Don't think I don't know you haven't!!)  
  
Duncan gently tips my chin up, then his lips touch mine in not only my first kiss with a guy, but my first kiss period! (I do NOT count kissing Bobby as my first kiss…. No, nein, nyet, iie, non!)  
  
Wow, it's nice. I lean up slightly, sliding an arm around his neck. He smells rather musky, a bit animal-like, but really good. And all those muscles I'm pressing myself against feel really, really good. His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer, and the kiss deepens. I wrap my tail around his waist, and sigh in happiness. This is really nice. Great birthday present.  
  
"Wow," I breath as the kiss breaks.  
  
"Wow," he agrees, and I feel his reluctance to let me go. Which is ok, because I don't feel too inclined to be let go of. "You smell so good."  
  
"So do you," I tell him, flattered to pieces. And I am. Here we have exhibit one. One ultra skinny, sophomore class clown, who doesn't look normal, and can do things like hanging from a chandelier by his really strange TAIL. Next we have exhibit two. Ultra hunky, muscle-bound, quarterback senior, adored by all the babes of Bayville (catchy, huh?) who looks awesome, 'nuff said.  
  
And all I can think (between things like, he's so cute, he kisses great, he feels awesome, he's really cute etc) is what does he see in me?  
  
So, naturally… "Why me?"  
  
"Why you what?" Duncan asks, bewildered.  
  
"Why do you like me? I'm nothing special. Actually, I'm freaky and weird," I look at the floor, because I have told the truth and don't want to look into his eyes right now.  
  
"I think you're great. You're really cute, and you're a sweet, honest person," Duncan tells me with seriousness oozing from every pore.  
  
"Despite what I really look like?" I ask, hating myself, because I know I just look like an old rag doll.  
  
"Huh?" Duncan says intelligently. "I LIKE the way you look, Kurt. You—someone's coming," he sighs, pulling back from me.  
  
"Elf?" I hear a familiar voice behind us.  
  
I look over to regard Logan. "Vas?" I ask a bit petulantly.  
  
"Would I be able to speak with you up in Rogue's room? She's expecting the both of us," Logan told me.  
  
"You should go," Duncan gave me a squeeze.  
  
"Ja, sure," I shrug. "Why not? Nothing to lose, right?"  
  
"Thank you, Kurt," Logan said quietly, heading towards Rogue's room.  
  
I give Duncan a wan smile. "I'll see you later, Duncan. You should go down and see how the Professor is progressing."  
  
"I'll do that," Duncan smiles.  
  
I follow Logan with more than a fair amount of trepidation. Next chapter of book, I suppose? Ramblings of a New Found Father, I shall entitle it…  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
Some of the situations aren't necessarily always out of just my head. As Haruka and I do a lot of role-playing, if you read her stuff, you might find a general theme with our stuff once in a while, even though she does write much better than I do =3  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	10. ..Duncan III..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Duncan III...  
  
by Michiru  
  
  
  
Boy, was kissing Kurt ever great! I tell you, this morning I was kind of freaking over the fact that I liked him, and never really TRULY thought I'd ever stand a chance.  
  
Then later in the day – KER-BLAMMO! He shoots, he scores!  
  
But there was something very, very, VERY strange about that kiss. It didn't hit me at first, but then, I'm some punk kid, with more brawn then brains.  
  
When I touched his cheek, it was soft. And… sorta fuzzy, like a fleece blanket… And… when we were in each other's arms (bliss!) I could have sworn he wrapped something around my waist. And I know all four limbs were elsewhere.  
  
So, all I can do now is ask him about it, I guess.  
  
  
  
I head down the stairs back to the library to see the professor. I know he was calling my parents about what was going on, and was curious.  
  
"Come in, Duncan," the professor calls when I'm about to knock.. That's so creepy…  
  
"That's so creepy," I tell him as I walk in. "How did you know I was there?"  
  
"I 'heard' you coming down the hall," he smiles slightly. "You see, I am a telepath. That means I can hear what you're thinking. Especially when you think loud. I don't eavesdrop, however, so please, don't worry about that. I generally do what I call 'tuning in' to my students, so that when one is near, I get a generalized idea of how close."  
  
"Oh," I say lamely. "What do the others… do? Are?"  
  
"Well, as you experienced earlier, Kurt is a teleporter. I'm sure you understand what that is after today."  
  
"Yeah. And he's furry, too," I nod, trying to prompt him, without actually asking the question.  
  
"Ah, so he showed you his true image? Yes, Kurt is a bit unusual, nevertheless we all do care about him. Kitty thinks he's adorable now, though she was rather frightened with his appearance at first. I think the tail takes a bit of getting used to, as well," he chuckles.  
  
Tail? Huh? What? Call me confused…  
  
"As for the rest, Scott can project beams of energy from his eyes. He can't control this, which is why he wears the glasses.  
  
"Jean is also a telepath, like myself. Unlike myself, she also has the gift of telekinesis. She's getting quite strong with it, too. I remember she had trouble lifting Scott and Kurt once, and now she can pick up a car.  
  
"Kitty can do what we call phasing. She can make herself insubstantial and walk through solid objects. It quite a sight.  
  
"As is Evan when he uses his 'spikes'. That is, he can shoot projectiles of bone, and use then as weapons or protection.  
  
"Rogue's power is fairly simple. If she touches you bare skin to bare skin, she will psychically drain you, rendering you unconscious. In the meantime, she has your thoughts, memories, skills and if you're a mutant, your power as well."  
  
"Wow. That's pretty scary," I nod. "So, I guess I'm some kind of mutant as well?"  
  
"Both Kurt and Logan say you are. Logan says he can tell, and Kurt says he's seen simple changes. And with your permission, I'm going to see if I can bring whatever it may be out."  
  
"Um, yeah, sure," I shrug. "Did you talk to my parents?" I ask this as he's driving that little buggy over.  
  
"Yes, I did. I told them that you were going through some changes in your life, and thought that you'd benefit from staying at my institute for the time being. Your father said this was fine," he tells me.  
  
He puts his hands up to my head. I feel this really funny feeling in my head, and it feels like the backs of my eyes are itching. Like, right where I can't scratch, right?  
  
Then, it's really weird. My hearing, which was sharp to begin with, gets much better, my nose starts sniffing more, and the world turns weird.  
  
I see my arms change in front of me, and I can feel my whole body going for the ride. Sitting in the chair is no longer an option – my body is no longer equipped with the correct form. I land on the rug, and look around. The world has changed colour and shape, and is really wild. Not to mention that I can FEEL the air currents around me!  
  
Ok, this is cool.  
  
I feel REALLY strong! REALLY powerful! So I take off.  
  
Four strong legs help me hurtle out the library door, where the smell of ink and paper was beginning to hurt my nose.  
  
I smell Kurt!  
  
Stairs are a bit of a problem at first, but not too hard once I get the hang of it.  
  
A girl? Smells like Kitty.  
  
"Omigosh!" the voice sounds like Kitty, too… "There's a tiger in the house!" she shrieks. Hurts ears. I bare my teeth. She runs through the wall.  
  
Runs through the wall? Cool…  
  
Tiger? REALLY cool! I'm a tiger!  
  
Smell of Kurt strong, but not exactly where I am. Must be his bedroom. Smells stronger down further.  
  
I get to a room, where the door isn't firmly latched, and poke my head through. My head must be big, because the door opens pretty wide.  
  
Rogue, Danger-Man and Kurt (!) are in the room, and they're all looking at me.  
  
And who can blame them? I'd look too.  
  
And Kurt… he smells like Kurt, but he sure doesn't look like him! Except, in a way, he does look like him. But his ears are pointy, his hands look different, and he has a tail. His colour is rather dark.  
  
"Holy crap!" Rogue cries. "That's a tiger!"  
  
"Duncan?" Kurt askes slowly.  
  
I happily go over to him, and sit at his feet. He's actually kind of cute like this. I definitely like the tail.  
  
"It IS you!" Kurt breathes.  
  
"Be careful, Kurt," Logan warns.  
  
"Wow!" Kurt ignores his father, sliding down beside me. He buries his face in my neck, and runs his fingers through my fur. I purr contentedly. This tiger thing is a piece of cake! "Rogue," Kurt looks up at his twin, "you have to feel this! It's wunderbar!"  
  
"Cool, we have a tiger in the house!" Rogue grins, sliding her glove off. She runs her fingers through my fur too.  
  
Logan sighs, shaking his head. "I guess we were done here, anyway."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
Some of the situations aren't necessarily always out of just my head. As Haruka and I do a lot of role-playing, if you read her stuff, you might find a general theme with our stuff once in a while, even though she does write much better than I do =3  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	11. ..Rogue III..

Mutants 101  
  
..Rogue III..  
  
by Michiru  
  
  
  
When you're a teenaged mutant, your life is bound to be more than a bit strange. When you're a teenaged mutant going by the name of Rogue, life can get downright wild!  
  
A lot has happened to me today, and more of it is disturbing. Bad enough that I've gone to my 'secret spot' (not too secret since it's in the hallway) sitting on the windowsill of one of the big ceiling to floor windows. It overlooks the garden. It's also rather soothing to just look out and veg. Seriously.  
  
But that just isn't going to happen, I guess. Cause I can hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.  
  
"Rogue?" The evil one calls out.  
  
I say nothing.  
  
"Rogue," he continues like I had acknowledged him, which I had NOT. "We need to talk, you, Kurt and myself."  
  
"I talked to you already. You only wanted to ignore what I said and rush off to her," I just couldn't help it, just couldn't keep my mouth shut… dumb dumb dumb.  
  
"Please Rogue, we really do need to talk. The three of us. Alone. I'm going to get Kurt. Please be in your room when we get there."  
  
"Yes, FATHER," I frown at him, and get to my feet. I stalk by him, ignoring his little sigh.  
  
He might be my natural father, but there's no way I'll ever feel that he IS my father. None.  
  
  
  
At least he has the intelligence to knock when he and Kurt get there. He looks much better than I feel.  
  
"You look happy," I murmur as Kurt perches on the bed beside me.  
  
"Ja, well," he colours slightly and plays with his tail (I think – he's in his induced form…).  
  
"He was playing kissy-face with cat-boy in the hall," Logan closes the door behind him as he comes in.  
  
"Logan!" Kurt cries out.  
  
"I'm not ragging on you, Elf. It's your business who you smooch with," Logan tells him.  
  
"You kissed Duncan Matthews?" My turn to look stunned. "JEAN'S Duncan?"  
  
"She doesn't OWN him, Rogue," Kurt gets defensive. "Besides, I think he likes me."  
  
"So he didn't freak when you showed him what you look like?" I ask, knowing, just knowing, he didn't show Duncan at all…  
  
His horrified look is answer enough. His shoulders slump and he sighs. "I guess he knows something's funny now."  
  
"Let's talk about Kurt's love life later, ok?" Logan asks, sitting in the chair, using an oh-so-serious tone.  
  
"What's to talk about?" I snap. "I think we gathered your reaction to the situation."  
  
"Touché," he replies, not nettled in the slightest. "I didn't react well, and I apologize."  
  
"So why did you, then," Kurt asks, sounding hurt.  
  
"Kurt, I've never been an emotional person, per se. I've also never been a father. I've been faced – rather abruptly, I might add – with something unknown and more than a little surprising. I had no idea about this until today."  
  
"You knew nothing at all?" I ask incredulously.  
  
"If a woman doesn't tell you, how are you supposed to know? You're both 16 today. That's a long time ago. A lot has happened, and Raven never gave me a clue, ever," he says.  
  
"But I must say that while I am in shock about all of this, I think I can get used to this easily enough. You were already 'my kids'. This just makes it official. I don't think that's such a bad thing."  
  
I REALLY want to believe him. To think I would actually have a real father. A stable (kind of…) parental unit. An actually family. It's almost too good to be true.  
  
"Rogue, you definitely have a cynical streak that reminds me of me. But if we're going to try this, you have to put this aside," he says to me. "To solidify this relationship, it needs to be two ways. You need to help me. I'm willing… are you?"  
  
Not fair. He and Kurt are looking right at me.  
  
"I'm willing to try. Rogue?" Kurt asks me quietly. "Please?" He's playing with that invisible tail again.  
  
It's a big deal, end of life as I know it. Plus, I'm an X-Man. If I say yes, I have to stick to my word. But, to have a father, a real live father…  
  
"Yeah," I nod. "I'm willing to try." And I am. I'll have a real family. Me, brother and father.  
  
"Cool!" Kurt grins.  
  
The slight squeak of the door makes me look up. Logan must not have closed the door properly, because… There's a TIGER coming in!  
  
"Holy crap!" I cry out. "That's a tiger!"  
  
Kurt stares for a moment. "Duncan?" He asks slowly.  
  
The tiger… well, I swear it, GRINS at Kurt.  
  
"It IS you!" Kurt breathes.  
  
"Be careful, Kurt," Logan warns.  
  
"Wow!" Kurt slides down beside Duncan, grinning his face off. He buries his face in the neck of the tiger, and runs his fingers through the fur. The tiger purrs. I swear it! "Rogue," Kurt looks up at me, "you have to feel this! It's wunderbar!"  
  
"Cool, we have a tiger in the house!" I don't hesitate to take off my glove, plunk down and run my fingers through the soft, thick fur.  
  
Logan sighs. "I guess we were done here, anyway."  
  
"Wow, he's soft," I laugh. Cool. A huge, white Tiger in MY bedroom. Very awesome.  
  
The tiger form begins to quiver, the Duncan starts to shift.  
  
Like Mystique it's a very fluid looking thing, and very weird. Blue cat eyes change to normal ones, legs turn into arms, paws to hands, white and black fur changes to skin. Then the huge tiger looks like Duncan. I snatch my hand away so I don't make contact with his skin.  
  
"Wow!" Kurt grins.  
  
Duncan looks at him funny. "Kurt, a moment ago you looked really… different," he says, reaching out and touching his ear. "It IS pointed," he adds, murmuring.  
  
Kurt looks pained. "Uh…"  
  
"I saw you differently, Kurt. You had a tail, too," Duncan says, staring.  
  
"I'm going to leave you kids alone for now. I really do need to find Raven," Logan tells us.  
  
"Sure," I nod.  
  
Logan heads out, and I turn back to the drama unfolding. Sounds like Duncan in his tiger form can see though the inducer. Cool!  
  
"I have some differences," Kurt says slowly, hitting the button on the watch.  
  
"Whoa," Duncan stares. "I mean, I noticed you felt different… whoa."  
  
Kurt looks terribly embarrassed. "Hey," I snap, "take a picture, it lasts longer."  
  
"It's ok, Rogue," Kurt murmurs.  
  
"I don't mind," Duncan tells Kurt. "It really doesn't bother me."  
  
I decide to blow the joint. They certainly don't need me.  
  
I head out quietly, and go down the stairs.  
  
"Rogue!" I hear Jean call out.  
  
Looking over, I see Jean rushing up, something in her hand. "Rogue, this was left on the front stair. It has your name on it."  
  
"Oh, thanks," I take the small box, and open it. Inside is a small piece of folded paper, and a really nice looking ID bracelet with 'Rogue' engraved on it. "What in the name of… Oh, boy." I stare at the bracelet.  
  
"That's really pretty," Jean remarks.  
  
I take out the note, and close the box. Only one person could have delivered the box undetected. I unfold the note, and begin to read, turning away from Jean.  
  
'Roguey,' I read 'Happy Birthday! I know you probably don't care one way or another that I remembered, or that I care, but I wanted to get you a present anyway. I find myself hoping that you'll react favorably to this, and that maybe we could try? I keep feeling it was partly me that drove you away from the Brotherhood. But anyway, I hope you have a good day. Love, Pietro.'  
  
Perfectly neat handwriting. Probably took him a half second to write.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Rogue? Who's it from?" Jean asks me curiously.  
  
Damn.  
  
I even remember the night before the trip that ended up splitting me from the Brotherhood. Pietro being an arrogant brat, and me telling him he was a pompous, arrogant jerk and that it was all over. His stunned look. Him knocking on my bedroom door for a couple hours trying to get me to talk to him.  
  
Me ignoring him ever since, desperately trying to hide my feelings for him from everybody, including myself. Me wishing that I could take it all back. The fight, the bad feelings… I'd still be with the X-Men, because it wasn't him that drove me here, it was my own mother -- but at least I'd still have him.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who's the bracelet from?" Jean asks again.  
  
"Hm? Oh. The bracelet," I say, taking the bracelet out of the box. I carefully put it on. "It's from my ex-boyfriend," I tell her, ignoring he stunned look I get in return.  
  
Here we go again.  
  
Damn.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Please r/r… I'm a sucker for getting the reviews and it makes me want to write more when I do get them, hee hee…  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
Some of the situations aren't necessarily always out of just my head. As Haruka and I do a lot of role-playing, if you read her stuff, you might find a general theme with our stuff once in a while.  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	12. ..Jean..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Jean..  
  
by Michiru  
  
  
  
I guess that all I can say is that I'm having a pretty good life.  
  
I'm young, healthy, pretty and artistic. I like to sculpt and sketch. I'm fairly popular, not that it's a big issue, but it is there. Plus I'm into sports, most notably soccer. I even won an MVP award.  
  
Mind you, my life hasn't ALWAYS been the best.  
  
You see, I'm a mutant. That's a person with an X gene that causes some strange effects. Like me, A telepath with telekinesis to match it.  
  
It came out pretty full force, all at once. My parents and sister were pretty frightened. I was scared to death. I could hear everyone's thoughts, and things would seriously move on their own. I was pretty lucky that the Professor found me. I probably would have gone nuts. He put a 'cap' on my powers, letting them out gradually as I learned to control them. He trained them and helped me to learn how to live with the mental 'noise' always in my head.  
  
Coming to the institute was an awesome thing. I met a lot of great people, who are basically a family..  
  
And then… there's Scott…  
  
Some people think he's boring. He's very responsible, and cares a great deal for people. Myself, I think that's refreshing. So many young men (if you can call them that) don't care about their elders, or for anyone else except themselves.  
  
He can be a bit stern and go a bit overboard, but that's just part of his charm.  
  
Plus, he's gorgeous. A total hunk. Handsome face, good hair, and a REALLY sexy body. He's like a young god (not that I've LOOKED or anything…)  
  
I just hope I'm not that transparent that he can see how I feel. I just want him to ask me on a date. I think he likes me (I can tell he does… I am a telepath, heh heh… I just pretend I can't tell). I know one thing for sure, if he doesn't ask me soon, I'll have to ask HIM.  
  
But enough of Scott. I'm now helping Kitty put together Kurt's and Rogue's birthday thing. We're going to Boston Pizza. Kurt's choice. I wish he had chosen something a little nicer, but he can't help himself, I guess. A boy thing.  
  
Thing is, it's going to be a surprise for Rogue. She doesn't realize we all know about it being her birthday too. Kind of a coincidence, her and Kurt both turning 16 on the same day, but it's nice too.  
  
Someone else does know, though. Someone sent Rogue a really nice ID bracelet. I wanted to pry, but I was a good girl. It really seemed to upset her, or freak her out, at least.  
  
"Boston Pizza, thanks for holdin', how can I help you?"  
  
"Hello, I wondered if I could book your party room for tonight? It's a double birthday party."  
  
"We have one party room left for booking. How many will there be?" The guy asks me.  
  
"Um, it's just a family thing, really. About 10 to 12."  
  
"Geez, what are you guys? The Brady Bunch?" The guys laughs. I resist the impulse to blast his mind out. Good thing I'm good at resisting. I'm a red-head. I have a short temper.  
  
"Yeah," I roll my eyes at Kitty. "We're the Brady Bunch."  
  
"Oh, geez," Kitty snorts. She going through party supplies, balloons and streamers and stuff like that.  
  
"Heh," the guy snickers. "Yeah, we have a party room available."  
  
"Good, good. Some of us will be there a bit early to decorate. Probably in about a half hour. The rest will arrive at 6."  
  
"What name should I put you under?" the guy asks.  
  
"Why, Brady, of course," I say, all sweetness and lollipops. Kitty thinks this is pretty funny. I do too, for that matter.  
  
"Uh… Brady… really?"  
  
"No," I sigh. Some people's children… "Professor Charles Xavier, please."  
  
I finally get to hang up on the dork.  
  
"Did we get the party room?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Yes, we did," I give her a thumbs up. "So we have the decorations down pat, Evan's picking up the cakes, we have the party room, and the Professor is providing the Visa Platinum."  
  
Kitty giggles, then frowns slightly. "Jean…" she asks nervously.  
  
"What is it, Kitty?"  
  
"Doyouthinkit'dbeokifIinvitedLance?" she asks in a rush.  
  
This takes a couple seconds to unravel. I think she said that faster than Pietro would have, even!  
  
"Um," I say, not really knowing WHAT to say.  
  
"I promise he'll behave," Kitty smiles hopefully. He's really not such a bad guy, Jean. He DID save my life!!"  
  
"Um," I repeat, then sigh. "I don't see why not, if he's a good boy." Ha.  
  
"Thanks Jean!" Kitty beams and grabs the phone.  
  
Pretty scary how quickly she dials that number.  
  
"I hope we don't regret this," I murmur quietly.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
Some of the situations aren't necessarily always out of just my head. As Haruka and I do a lot of role-playing, if you read her stuff, you might find a general theme with our stuff once in a while, even though she does write much better than I do =3  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa.  
  
  
  
--References to Lance saving Kitty's life come from Growing Pains, the part that WBKids cut, but other people got to see =/  
  
To see screenshots from it, go to Haruka's page http://www3.ns.sympatico.ca/haruka 


	13. ..Scott III..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Scott III  
  
by Michiru  
  
  
  
How could I resist going to decorate when it was Jean who asked me to go? I guess I'm a sucker for… well, for her.  
  
I really should bite the bullet and ask her out sometime.  
  
"A little higher on the right, Scott," she calls out to me.  
  
I move the painted banner up a notch.  
  
"Perfect," she beams. Thumb tacks float up to put the banner firmly in place. Not too obvious a show of her power. Not as if she was holding the banner up…  
  
"Um, Jean?" I ask, looking over at her. Kitty's gone to the bathroom, making this a perfect time to talk to Jean.  
  
"Yes, Scott?" She smiles at me and pushes her hand through her hair. She hops off the chair. That marvelous hair of hers swirls about her. Wow. She's so beautiful.  
  
"I… Well… For a while… You see…" I begin lamely. "We've kinda known each other for awhile."  
  
"Yes, I suppose we have," Jean laughs softly (wow) and smiles at me.  
  
I jump off the chair and almost fall on my face. Real smooth, Slim.  
  
"Well, you see," oh, damn, "I just wanted to know… well, if you'd… go out on a date with me."  
  
Ever get so nervous your palms sweat? Well, I'm past that. My EYEBALLS are sweating.  
  
She smiles. Wow. "You're asking me out on a date? What about Taryn?"  
  
"Who?" I ask, momentarily clueless. "Oh," I add as she giggles. "Taryn. Well, it's not like we're going steady or anything. She's a nice girl. But I… well, I wanted to go out with you for awhile now. But you were dating Duncan," I shrug.  
  
"We're not going steady or anything," she smiles mischievously. Wow.  
  
"Seeing as he's going out with Kurt now, that's a good thing."  
  
She looks startled. Guess she didn't know, huh?  
  
"With… KURT?" her green eyes blink.  
  
"Yeah," I told her, truthful to a fault. "Logan even caught them kissing."  
  
"Oh. Well, if that's what he wants. Though it would have been nice if he had TOLD me," Jean shrugs. Jean shrugging is the eighth wonder of the world.  
  
"Will you?" I ask hopefully.  
  
She smiles again. That smile is the ninth wonder of the world.  
  
"Yes, Scott," she tells me, eyes glimmering.  
  
"Wow," I grin. "Awesome. Oh, great," I'm overenthusing here, but hey, it's not everyday the most beautiful girl in the world agrees to go out with you.  
  
"Calm down, Scott," she laughs, "It's not as if I've agreed to marry you," she winks. "Yet."  
  
Insert Brain Fart here.  
  
Omigosh, she said marriage… oh wow, oh…  
  
I wrestle to get hold of myself. Obviously a bit of time has passed. Kitty's back and talking to Jean.  
  
"They're in the parking lot!" Kitty's chirping, and bouncing about.  
  
Wow, Jean and I are going out on a date. Not just my day, but my life has been made.  
  
The group starts coming in, going past the streamers and balloons, laughing and excited. Kurt's come in and is grinning at the banner. "Cool job, Scott!"  
  
"It's not bad," I grin foolishly.  
  
"Ah hate this kinda thing," Rogue is complaining as she walks in. She stops as she sees the banner.  
  
Happy 16th Kurt and Rogue!!!!  
  
"Yer kiddin," Rogue states.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Rogue," Jean smiles warmly (wow).  
  
"Who told?!" Rogue looks shocked.  
  
"Uh, don't remember," Kitty giggles.  
  
"Hey, is this where the party is?"  
  
I look over to see…  
  
"Lance!" Kitty cries.  
  
"Pietro!" Rogue gasps.  
  
"Hey, Kitten," Lance gives Kitty a smile.  
  
"Remember, you said you'd behave," Kitty hugs Lance. Sigh. Why? Why does Kitty like LANCE of all people  
  
"No prob," he grins. "Hey, Rogue, Happy Birthday, girl."  
  
"Thanks, Lance," Rogue sighs.  
  
"Hey, Roguey," Pietro is suddenly beside her.  
  
"Hey, Hummin'bird," she says quietly. I'm just close enough to hear them.  
  
"I see you got it," he's grinning like a fool. The fool.  
  
"Why, Pietro? Ah'm havin' a bit of trouble with all this. It went down bad last time," Rogue sighs.  
  
"Cause I was wrong. See, big day. I'm admitting I'm wrong. I miss you. If Lance and Kitty can be Romeo and Juliet, why can't we?"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet killed themselves, Pietro," Rogue says flatly.  
  
"Look Rogue," Pietro takes Rogue's gloved hand. "I was dumb, stupid and a typical teenaged guy." I've never heard him like this. His tone is quiet and serious. "I really do miss you, and I want to patch things up."  
  
Whoa. Rogue and… Pietro? They used to go OUT together?  
  
"Ah've missed you, too," Rogue confesses. "Maybe…" she toys with a silver ID bracelet.  
  
"Sealed with a kiss," Pietro grins and actually kisses Rogue on the lips. It's REALLY a QUICK kiss, but he's still standing. Hooooo-ooooly.  
  
"Pietro," Rogue murmurs, touching her lips.  
  
This is one crazy day, everyone.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
Some of the situations aren't necessarily always out of just my head. As Haruka and I do a lot of role-playing, if you read her stuff, you might find a general theme with our stuff once in a while, even though she does write much better than I do =3  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	14. ..Lance..

Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Lance..  
  
by Michiru  
  
There's really not much to say about myself. I'm just a punk kid, not that I was always. I was abandoned by my parents when I was six. I went into the foster care system and was shuttled from house to house. Mostly people who just wanted the extra money that they got because they got. Had a bunch of troubles including being physically and verbally abused by some of them. I like to think I'm over it by now.  
  
I met Kitty Pryde after being put in a home in Illinois. Another one who just wanted the money. They didn't care what I did or where I went. For all I know they still think I live there, heh heh. But, I guess meeting Kitty was probably the best thing to happen to me in my short life. Dork that I was, I didn't realize it at the time. Hindsight is ever perfect.  
  
Problem? I'm a punk on the wrong side. I tried to go to her side, but nobody, even the adults, would give me a chance.  
  
I'm not too bitter….  
  
We're at Kurt and Rogue's party. Pizza everywhere, and it's pretty fun, actually. Kitty loves to dance, and has worn me down. And the Pietro and me VS the X-Men is pretty slight. Go figure.  
  
Pietro is mainly with Rogue. They're such a cute couple. When she left, he was pretty bummed, though he was good at not showing it much. They got together from almost the moment he joined the Brotherhood. Mystique was the only one in the house that didn't know about them.  
  
But I've actually managed to get Kitty to go outside with me for a couple minutes.  
  
"What is it, Lance," she asks. She's rubbing at her arms. It's kind of cool. I wish I had the guts to put an arm around her.  
  
"Kitty, do you like me?" I ask quickly.  
  
"Huh? That's a silly question!" Kitty laughs. She's got a great laugh. I'm so gone on her.  
  
"I just… I really like you, Kitty," I tell her in a soft voice.  
  
I think she's realized I'm being serious. "Wow, Lance… I knew you kinda liked me…"  
  
"More than 'kinds'," I give her a wry grin. "Like, totally."  
  
"I like you too, Lance," Kitty says, becoming shy.  
  
"Kitty?" I whisper.  
  
"Yes, Lance?"  
  
Omanomanomanoman… Courage, Lance… "Would you… Would you be my girlfriend?" I said it. I will now die. Especially if she says no. Can life be that cruel? Wait… don't answer that.  
  
"Lance," Kitty murmurs. She's going to say no… I will slit my wrists and slowly- "Yes," she smiles at me.  
  
"Really?" I grin. "Really? Whoo hoo!" I yell. This is punctuated by a low grade rumble. Heh heh… Still don't have complete control.  
  
Kitty yelps, and tumbles towards me. I catch her easily.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty giggles.  
  
"Hi," I smile. She's really pretty. I always feel a bit dorky around her.  
  
Though I'm not really thinking much right now… I bring her in a bit closer, then touch her lips with my own.  
  
She makes a small sighing noise, and puts her arms around me.  
  
Our first kiss… wicked!  
  
"Kitty," I murmur softly.  
  
"We'd better go back in," she grins at me.  
  
"Yeah, they'll be looking for you soon," I sigh. Not fair. Just because I'm Brotherhood. I would have been an X-Man… if they had let me.  
  
We head in, back to the noisy room. This time I have the guts to put my arm around her.  
  
I think I'm the happiest guy alive. I hope I'm living in a fairy tale. Ok beginning, crappy middle, but the guy and the princess always live happily ever after.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
Some of the situations aren't necessarily always out of just my head. As Haruka and I do a lot of role-playing, if you read her stuff, you might find a general theme with our stuff once in a while, even though she does write much better than I do =3  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


	15. ..Rogue Epilogue..

Author's note: Do people read these things? I hope so… This is basically the end of this fic. It was meant to be 'One Day', and it lasted 14 chapters and an epilogue.  
  
Basically, I want to finish my Brotherhood Christmas fic, and work on a sequel to Brotherly Love, so I'm shutting this one down, on schedule. After I'm done the others, I'll probably work on 'Day Two', though. These chapters were pretty fun. I'll work on a couple characters I didn't before. Kitty, Todd, Lance… ??  
  
Anyhoo…  
  
  
  
Mutants 101  
  
  
  
..Rogue Epilogue..  
  
by Michiru  
  
Boy, it's been a long day. That's all I can say. I found a family, which is kinda cool, and I got my ex-boyfriend back, which is kinda awesome- scary.  
  
It's my sweet sixteen. Kurt and I shared this day, because, wow… we're twins. Go figure. Strong family resemblance, right?  
  
I actually made up with Pietro, freaking out pretty much everyone in the process. They were stunned to find out that Pietro and I had been involved in that time between him coming and me going. But I really did miss him and it's great to know we're 'together' again.  
  
Jean was also happy to know who sent the bracelet. Guess it was bugging her. Which proves to me she doesn't always use her telepathy.  
  
Speaking of Jean… she and Duncan are quits. In fact, she slapped Duncan across the face so hard she split his lip, heh heh. Something about two timing her with Kurt. Shall we ignore the fact that she accepted a date with Scott before the final battle?  
  
Duncan is a mutant. Freak out. Some kind of shapeshifter. A tiger. Don't know if it's just a tiger or if it's anything, like Mystique. The Prof says it's just the tiger thing. Which is pretty cool on it's own.  
  
Duncan and Kurt are definitely together. If he hurts Kurt I'll sell him to a taxidermist.  
  
Scott's on Cloud Nine because of he and Jean's date. Whoda thunk it? He finally got the guts to ask her out. Bear with me… it bears repeating.  
  
Logan is my dad. Ulp. Mystique is my mom. Eeek.  
  
Lance and Kitty are going steady. Awwww. (Phhhht.)  
  
See what I mean about a busy day? Yeah, all this in one day! Crazy huh? But normal if you're a mutant. Just a typical day in the life of one living at Professor Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children.  
  
  
  
End  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
Some of the situations aren't necessarily always out of just my head. As Haruka and I do a lot of role-playing, if you read her stuff, you might find a general theme with our stuff once in a while, even though she does write much better than I do =3  
  
I do not own any of the characters within this fic. This is just a fic, not gospel, and situations that may be within the show don't necessarily make their way here. And vice versa. 


End file.
